Hades y Perséfone
by RebecaNicole
Summary: Una historia de amor personalizada en cómo Hades conoció a la joven y hermosa Perséfone.
1. Chapter 1

hades y perséfone

CAPÍTULO I – Kore

─¡Feliz Cumpleaños pequeña Kore!─gritaron todas las ninfas al unísono mientras me sacudían de la cama.

─Feliz Cumpleaños hija mía─ dijo mi madre, Demeter, en un suave susurro.

Intenté despertarme pero fue inútil, no podía, mi cama estaba demasiado cómoda para dejarla, pero no podía mostrar que era una diosa perezosa. Hice mi mejor intento y me senté en el lugar mirándolas somnolienta y allí estaban las ninfas con regalos en sus manos esperando a que los agarre. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, estaba molesta por esta intromisión a mi privacidad pero no tuve más remedio.

Hice ademán de agarrar el regalo de la que se podría decir que es mi mejor amiga de entre todas las ninfas. Me había regalado un polvo del color de mi piel y añadió que las mortales lo solían llamar maquillaje, otra ninfa me había regalado un brazalete dorado, y así sucesivamente seguían los regalos hasta el último fue el de mi madre; un largo y hermoso vestido blanco que venía con collar y cinturón, era hermoso.

─Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus regalos, pero creo que son inútiles, ─dije mientras miraba los presentes que estaban sobre mi cama─nunca los podré usar, si casi nunca salgo de este palacio.

Todas rieron al unísono incluida mi madre.

─Kore, cariño, hoy con tus dieciséis años de edad vamos a presentarte ante los dioses.

Sus palabras fueron como un dulce canto para mis oídos.

─¿Presentarme?─dije confundida.

─Sí Kore, lo llevamos preparando desde el día que floreciste─ añadió Kriseí, mi mejor amiga, la ninfa.

Me invadieron sentimientos de emoción pero a la vez miedo, jamás vi a un dios a excepción de mi padre: ¿Qué iba a hablar con dioses que tenían más de mil años que yo? ¿Les iba a gustar? ¿Atenderían a la fiesta?

Todas esas dudas estuvieron rondando en mi cabeza por lo que no pude escuchar a lo que las demás ninfas añadían.

─Bueno señoritas tenemos muchas cosas todavía que preparar para esta noche, dejemos que Kore se asee y desayune─dijo mi madre.

Jamás estuve tan aliviada. Le pedí a Kriseí que me prepare el baño mientras yo acomodaba todos los regalos que me habían dado, era obvio que todos fueron comprados y elegidos por mi madre, y no me cabe duda de que ella después se los dio a las ninfas para que yo vea cuantas amigas tenía en el palacio. Así es como siempre hizo en todos mis cumpleaños.

Mientras me estaba dando un baño comencé a repasar con Kriseí los nombres de todos los dioses, sus poderes y dónde pertenecía cada uno. Después de eso me puse una túnica sencilla para bajar a desayunar.

El día se me hizo interminable, llegaban al palacio un montón de mensajeros con flores y presentes para mí, lo cual me hizo pensar en por qué los dioses estaban tan interesados en mí si nunca en mis anteriores cumpleaños me han mandado ni una sola atención.

─Kore─ dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos─ ya que no querés tener tus clases regulares de bordado y literatura quiero hablar un segundo con vos ─añadió seria.

─Claro ¿Qué sucede madre?

─Esta fiesta la decidió tu padre con un propósito─ decía mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa ─la de buscarte un buen pretendiente─ añadió mientras me miraba a los ojos con tristeza.

«¿¡Qué!?» quise decir, pero las palabras se ahogaron en mi mente como así las dudas del por qué los dioses me estaban acortejando tanto con sus presentes.

Lo único que pude hacer fue irme de la habitación en la que estaba, sin decir nada, y decidí irme a los jardines para pensar.

«¿Por qué mi padre, Zeus, quiere casarme? Tengo sólo dieciséis años» era la duda que constantemente venía a mi cabeza. Mi madre anteriormente me preparó para este día pero nunca pensé que llegaría en tan poco tiempo, ella siempre me decía que yo no era una diosa importante por eso dependía muchísimo de quién fuera mi pretendiente, porque yo dependía de su título.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II – DULCES XVI **

Ya había llegado la hora. Mi madre había citado a todos los dioses hace meses a asistir a lo que era mi ceremonia de presentación, como todas las fiestas de gran importancia, ésta fue ni nada menos que montada en el Olimpo. El cual era un espacio enorme en el que al final de todo había un enorme trono para un excelente dios, Zeus, mi padre. El Olimpo estaba rodeado de jardines con bancos para aquellos que quisieran su momento de privacidad, también contaba con un laberinto y su propio lago. Al llegar me doy cuenta que éramos las últimas en asistir, ya todos estaban adentro hablando y riendo.

─Es el momento de tu gran entrada hija.

─¿¡Qué gran entrada!? No me dijeron nada de una GRAN ENTRADA.

Mi madre y Kriseí comenzaron a reírse como si fuese obvio que en esta ceremonia se deba tener una gran entrada.

A un paso de entrar le pregunto a mi madre:

─¿Cómo sé cuándo entrar?

Rio de nuevo junto a Kriseí y desde adentro de la fiesta escucho que mi padre grita mi nombre y las puertas se abren. Jamás me había sentido tan expuesta en mi vida, con Kriseí atrás a mi izquierda y mi madre a la derecha, comienzo a caminar hasta el final del Olimpo que es donde estaba mi padre esperándome. En el transcurso de mi llegada a él, los dioses y diosas comenzaban a hacerse a un lado mientras caminaba dejándome una especie de pasillo improvisado.

Así es como estoy vestida* {ver pie de página}

Cuando llegué a donde estaba mi padre me da un fuerte abrazo y dice:

─Les presento a mi hija, Kore, la Diosa de la Vegetación.

Todo el olimpo comenzó a aplaudir y a regalarme sonrisas desde el lugar donde estaban. Jamás pensé que eso podría pasar, todos son tan hermosos, todo es tan perfecto acá. Miré a mi padre lo volví a abrazar susurrándole cuán feliz estaba de lo que había preparado junto a mi madre.

─Que comience la fiesta entonces─ añadió mientras le hacia una seña a los músicos los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar.

Mi madre saludó a Zeus fríamente y de la mano me fue presentando a los dioses, y no era con intenciones de amistad, ella quería investigar bien a los dioses que tenía a mi disposición. Pero la verdad es que no tenía a ninguno, no puedo entender cómo le puedo, yo, gustar a alguien.

─Me parece que Afrodita tiene que empezar a preocuparse─ dijo un dios muy atractivo, por su armadura pude deducir que ese era Ares, el dios de la guerra.

─Yo también lo creo─ respondió mi madre satisfecha con aquel comentario.

Ares tomó mi mano y depósito un tibio y suave beso en ella.

─Soy Ares, dios de la guerra─ se presentó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Una hermosa diosa lo abrazo por detrás y suavemento lo empujó a un costado diciendo:

─No la espantés Ares, sé muy bien que las dos podemos compartir el puesto de Diosas de la belleza, ─dijo sonriendo mientras me abrazaba amigablemente, pero como vio que no respondí aquel abrazo─ soy Afrodita diosa del Amor ─añadió.

Mi madre deposito un beso en la mejilla de Afrodita lo que siguió con un fraternal abrazo. Inmediatamente se fueron a un rincón a hablar, por lo visto mi madre era muy amiga de Afrodita.

─¿Puedo? –dijo Ares tendiéndome el brazo, gesto al cual respondí sonrojadamente─ Querida Kore, es para todos una sorpresa, nunca pensamos que podría haber una Diosa más linda que Afrodita ─añadió susurrándome al oído mientras caminábamos por la gran sala.

─¿Qué es lo que están tomando todos? ─pregunté curiosa

─Ah pero a que sí hablas, pensé que tu exuberante belleza era producto de la deficiencia del habla. ─comentó graciosamente─ Se llama jugo de la amapola, es embriagadoramente dulce para los dioses. ¿Querés? ─inquirió juguetón.

─No, ya he visto los efectos secundarios de esa bebida.

Y era verdad mi madre cuando volvía de las fiestas, tomaba este famoso jugo de la amapola, llegaba al palacio gritando y al otro día tenía terribles dolores de cabeza.

─Como desees, yo iré a buscar ─respondió Ares dejándome sola.

A las dos horas de la fiesta, ya estaban todos gritando, extasiados, yendo al lago sin ropa, y bailando como desaforados. Yo ya estaba harta de ese sitio, quería algo más tranquilo tanto escuchar la lira junto con la flauta me producía fuertes jaquecas. Salí a los jardines en donde se encontraba el laberinto y me adentré en él, curiosa, avisté que en el medio del laberinto había una fuente con bancos alrededor para poder sentarse. Me recosté en uno de los bancos y me quedé viendo las estrellas, me sabía las constelaciones de memoria, producto de tantas noches sin poder dormir.

Tras unos breves minutos comienzo a escuchar que la fuente no fluía como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente a lo que me siento de nuevo en el lugar para ver qué era el producto de esa discontinuidad, a simple vista no pude ver qué era el problema, por lo que comencé a rodear la enorme fuente y vi a un hombre sentado jugueteando con el agua.

─¿Hola? ─pregunté curiosa porque no se me hacía familiar su cara.

─Hola ─respondió mirándome de pies a cabeza asombrado.

─¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? ¿No te gustó?

─No me gustan las fiestas, vine sólo a mostrar mis respetos a la hija de mis hermanos ─contestó con sus ojos azules mirándome.

─¿Tus hermanos? ─pregunté, pero ya sabía quién era él. Todo vestido de negro, piel pálida y pelo blanco como la nieve, era Hades, Dios del Inframundo.

«El dios más poderoso» me dije.

─Creo que tus ninfas te instruyeron bien, te debés saber el árbol genealógico de la familia, pequeña Kore.

Se levantó del banco y se me acercó.

─Hades, dios del Inframundo ─respondí temiendo por aquella última palabra.

─El mismo ─añadió mientras tomaba mi mano gentilmente y depositaba un frío pero delicado beso.

Estaba perpleja, los dioses de su rango no suelen hacer eso por cualquier diosa. Un grito diciendo mi nombre interrumpió ese 'mágico' momento.

─Me están buscando, es mejor que vuelva. Siempre quise conocer a los hermanos de mis papás, vos eras el único al que nunca había visto ─dije en modo de despedida.

─Espero haber saciado tus expectativas.

─Sin dudas lo hicist…

─¿¡Kore!? ─me interrumpió Ares, corriendo a mi 'ayuda' y agarrándome del brazo acercándome hacía él.

─¿Qué sucede Ares? ─pregunté de mala gana por aquel atrevimiento tratando de separarme de él, pero era inútil tenía muchísima fuerza, con razón era el dios de la guerra.

─¿Qué hacías con ella, Demonio? ─se acercó hacía Hades dejándome detrás.

─La última vez que te vi tan enojado por una diosa fue cuando te capturaron bajo esa red con Afrodita…

─Callate, Demonio ─lo interrumpió acercándose aún más a él.

─¿De verdad estás dando este espectáculo delante de ella? ¿Tanta necesidad de querer parecer un dios heroico tenés? ─preguntó irónicamente Hades.

A lo que Ares respondió con un golpe el cual Hades rápidamente esquivó.

─¿Otra vez vamos a pasar por esto Ares? Soy el dios del Inframundo, el demonio como te gusta al parecer llamarme, tengo más años que todos en el Olimpo, tu edad es solo un octavo de lo que es la mía. Por favor no te ridiculices frente a la dama.

Ares respondió furioso con otro puñetazo, el cual, Hades frenó con su mano derecha y se la retorció hasta dejarlo de rodillas ante él.

─Buen chico, es necesario que aprendas cuál es tu lugar, ─dijo mientras le retorcía más el brazo y éste chillaba de dolor─ arrodillado con aires de perdedor ─añadió mientras lo soltaba.

En el piso Ares se retorcía del dolor pero aún más lo hacía por su orgullo, el cual tuvo que sucumbir ante el poder de Hades. Yo estaba petrificado por tal escena, no sabía si Ares era un infantil o si Hades era un bárbaro que solucionaba todo humillando a sus oponentes.

Arrodillándome al lado de Ares le pregunté si se encontraba bien a lo que respondió con un empujón el cual hizo que me callera hacía atrás.

«¿Por qué tengo que estar tolerando las estupideces de este mezquino y egocéntrico dios?» me pregunté furiosa mientras Hades me dio su mano para que me pueda levantar.

─Gracias Hades ─dije con una mirada triste.

─¿Vamos? Deben estar preocupados porque su diosa no está en su propia fiesta. ─insinuó mientras me tendía su brazo─ Esperame un segundo tengo que hacer algo antes… ─espetó mientras se acercaba furiosamente hacía Ares.

─Que sea la última vez que empujas a una Diosa.

Acto seguido le piso el estómago haciéndolo retorcerse por el piso y vociferando insultos hacia Hades.

─Listo ─susurró satisfecho en mi oído mientras repetía de nuevo el gesto para que tomase su brazo.

* * *

* Hice un set en Polyvore {una página para crear conjuntos de ropa} para acompañar a la historia.

greek_style/set?id=129322597


End file.
